


Hovimestari

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Parody, Suomi | Finnish, parodiaseikkailu
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Sever— siis Sevlock kulki mietteissään ja pohti, mitä kaikkea tapahtumat merkitsivät.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 47. Sauva
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Hovimestari

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci on kirjoitettu 2005 haasteesta, jossa toivottiin sherlockholmesmaista ficciä Harry/Draco parituksella. Ficci on täynnä muinaisia insidevitsejä, en jaksa niitä avata enempää :D arkistoidaan tämäkin tänne kuitenkin talteen!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Mustatukkainen poika laskeutui alas pitkin natisevia puuportaita. Hänen taikasauvansa valo häilyi pitkin seiniä, kun hän yritti riipiä sillä reikiä seinästä seinään risteileviin hämähäkinseitteihin.

"Pahuksen Draco. Hän sälytti tämän harteilleni vain siksi, koska hänellä on pienempi kuin minulla", poika marmatti ja käänsi miekkavyötään niin, ettei huotra haitannut hänen laskeutumistaan. Hän ei kuullut, kuinka kellarinovi narahti ja kuinka huppupäinen hahmo luikahti portaille, laskeutui pari askelmaa ja katseli kiiluvin silmin hänen selkäänsä kohottaen lopulta taikasauvansa.

"Haa, tätä olen odottanut kauan! Tällä kertaa äitisi ei ole pelastamassa sinua!"

Poika pysähtyi kuin seinään, ja pahat aavistukset valtasivat hänen mielensä. Hän pyörähti ympäri ja ahmaisi henkeä äänekkäästi.

"Voi ei, taas minut sekoitetaan Harryyn!" hän parkaisi, mutta liian myöhään.

_"Avada kedavra!"_

Vihreä valosuihku osui vääjäämättä pojan rintaan, ja hän valahti kuolleena maahan kasvoillaan tympääntynyt ilme. Huppupäinen hahmo asteli portaat alas myhäillen itsekseen ja taputtaen sauvallaan kättään. Hänen ilmeensä kuitenkin muuttui, mitä lähemmäs ruumista hän ehti. Alas saavuttuaan hän kirosi raskaasti.

"Pahus, väärä kohde."

Ruokasalissa oli odottavan jännittynyt tunnelma. Pastori Vihreä keskusteli vilkkaasti mustaviittaisen kuolonsyöjän kanssa. Ampiaiseksi pukeutuneen miehen tuntosarvet väpättivät hänen jutustellessa henkeviä punatukkaisen, seksikkään sairaanhoitajan kanssa. Pöytä oli jo katettu hienoin hopea-aterimin, mutta naamiaisasuinen juhlaväki odotteli edelleen talon emäntää saapuvaksi. Narcissa Malfoy ei ollut tosin ainoa, joka puuttui joukosta.

"Missä Blaise on?" Sherlock Holmesiksi pukeutunut Severus Kalkaros kysyi ja nojautui lähemmäs pöydän toisella puolen istuvaa, ritariasuista nuorta miestä. Severus oli riisunut ruudullisen etsivänhattunsa pöydälle ja suoristi nyt vihertävän viittansa liepeitä. Hänen huomionsa kohteena oleva nuorukainen oli yrittänyt pommittaa kotitonttua viinirypäleillä, mutta keskeytti puuhansa harmistuneena.

"Lähetin hänet hakemaan samppanjaa kellarista", Draco sanoi vilkaisten syyllisesti kummisetäänsä.

"Jaa, et sitten voinut lähettää kotitonttua?" Severus kysyi hymyillen vinosti.

"Blaise meni oikein mielellään. Sitä paitsi hänellä on isompi... miekka kuin minulla", Draco vastasi nyreästi ja pyyhkäisi vaalean hiussuortuvan otsaltaan. Severus tuhahti.

"Syytä vain itseäsi. Ei olisi kannattanut pukeutua samaan asuun kuin joku toinen, saati sitten tyytyä tuollaiseen tynkään tikariin." Severus kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja loi halveksivan silmäyksen Dracon vyöllä riippuvaan pieneen veitseen. "Missä partnerisi on? Lähetitkö hänet puolestaan keittiön puolelle etsimään apetta?"

Draco mulkaisi Severusta alta kulmain. Tämä ei selvästikään ollut hyväksynyt hänen kihlaustaan, mutta luulisi aikuisen miehen kykenevän edes esittämään ystävällistä. Merlin soikoon, edes ollessaan vieraana Malfoyn kartanossa!

"Lohikäärmeeni meni puuteroimaan nen— siis vessaan. Ja minä menen nyt etsimään hänet, anteeksi vain!" Draco nousi ylös kilistellen mielenosoituksellisesti ketjupaitaansa. Hän käveli ovelle ja törmäsi heti kulman takana tuttuun pariin käsiä sekä jalkoja. Tai oikeastaan niiden välissä olevaan vartaloon, joka tuntui mukavan tutulta. Se myös tuoksui tutulta. Jalkojen välissä oleva häntä vahvisti asian.

"Harry!" Draco riemastui ja suuteli allaan makaavaa poikaa, joka oli pukeutunut suomuiseen, piukkaan lohikäärmepukuun häntineen päivineen. Kasvoja reunusti tiukka matelijahuppu, josta törrötti keltaisiin, karvaisiin palloihin päättyvät tuntosarvet.

"Rakkaani!" Harry riemastui ja kietoi kätensä Dracon ympärille vetäen tämän tiukkaan syleilyyn. Painovoima avitti häntä auliisti. Hän maisteli Dracon suuta hartaasti ja tunsi sitten jotain kovaa reittään vasten.

"Oi, ritarini. Onko sinulla ollut noin ikävä minua vai onko se vain miekkasi?"

"Se on miekkani."

"Onpa se suuri ja kova. Ehdittäisiinkö me käväistä pikaisella?" Harry kysyi virnuillen riettaasti ja hieroi lantiotaan Dracoa vasten. "Minulla on sinulle näytettävää!"

"Oi, pääsitkö vihdoin pasianssin läpi?" Draco hihkaisi, mutta kun Harry kohotteli kulmiaan merkitsevästi, hän punastui vienosti.

"Ai... no, etsitään jostain hiljainen paikka. Meillä on hyvin aikaa, sillä äiti on vielä pukeutumassa. Hän haluaa aina diivailla ja tulla tyylikkäästi myöhässä päivälliselle. Yleensä silloin, kun pääruoka on jo kylmää ja jälkiruoka lämmintä."

Pojat juoksivat pitkin käytävää ohittaen keittiönoven, jonka takana selvästi uurastettiin ahkerasti päätellen sieltä kantautuvasta äänekkäästä puhinasta. He hiipivät hiljaa kellarin ovelle ja pujahtivat käsi kädessä pimeyteen. Harry oli jo sulkemassa ovea, kun Draco älähti.

"Aiotko lukita meidät kellariin, vai?"

"Mitä? Ajattelin vain sulkea oven, ettei kukaan kuule mitään... ääniä", Harry puolustautui ja punastui helakasti aina tiukan hupun reunaa myöten.

"Kellarin oven sisäpuolella ei ole kahvaa, joten sitä ei saa työntää ihan kiinni asti. Vaikka oletkin aika hemaiseva ja suomuinen, en halua jäädä tänne kanssasi ikuisiksi ajoiksi."

"Olen murtunut", Harry sanoi hengittäen lämmintä ilmaa Dracon kasvoille ja painautui lähemmäs kilisyttäen tämän ketjupaitaa.

Severus kieltäytyi jo kolmannen kerran hovimestarin tarjoamista alkupaloista. Tämä oli tyrkyttänyt lohipasteijoitaan kaikille kannatellen niiden täyttämää tarjotinta toisessa kädessään ja viikatetta toisessa. Severus mietti, että herra Grim Reaper oli kumman itsepintainen ruuan suhteen. Seuraaviin juhliin hän kyllä vaatisi seisovaa pöytää.

Samassa jostain keittiön suunnalta kuului korviavihlova kirkaisu ja Severus skannasi nopeasti huoneen katseellaan. Hän pani merkille, että puuttuvat henkilöt olivat Harry, Blaise sekä kaikki Malfoyt.

"Hmm", sanoi Severus. "Jossain taidetaan tarvita Holmesia, Sevlock Holmesia."

Hän painoi ruutulakkinsa päähän ja asteli rivakasti pohjoisovelle. Hän, sekä hänen perässään hiipivä vierasjoukko, saavutti raollaan olevan kellarinoven juuri, kun sen vieressä oleva keittiönovi aukesi. Käytävälle astui punertavaposkinen Lucius Malfoy. Hän oli päätynyt pukuvalinnassaan noudattamaan klassista linjaa ja esitti... herraskaisen talon isäntää. Luciuksen mielestä oli huvittavaa teeskennellä olevansa jotain muuta kuin aatelinen, puhdasverinen velho. Pukuvalinnasta sitä ei kylläkään huomannut. Severus pysähtyi kuin seinään ja hänen selkäänsä törmäsi jotain suurta ja karvaista.

"Lucius", hän hymähti ja työnsi innokkaan Impoon Ampiaisen kauemmas.

"Severus." Lucius napitti viimeisetkin napit kaavustaan kiinni ja kohensi ryhtiään. "Mikä sinut tuo tänne keittiön tuntumaan?"

"Kuulin kirkaisun. Etkö sinä muka kuullut sitä? Se tuli jostain täältä..." Severus ihmetteli ja katseli ympärilleen.

"Ai, oliko se sellainen miehekkään kuuloinen kirkaisu tai pikemminkin karjaisu?" Lucius kysyi punastuen vieläkin enemmän.

"Hmm, ei oikeastaan. Minusta se kuulosti aika naiselliselta. Kimeältä", Severus vastasi kurtistaen kulmiaan mietteliäästi. "Oletko nyt varma, ettet kuullut mitään?"

"Ah, niin. Valitettavasti olin juuri opastamassa kotitonttuja käyttämään uutta lihamyllyämme, ja ne pälpättivät koko ajan. On niin vaikeaa yrittää jaksaa niiden seurassa", Lucius selitti pudistellen päätään. "Kotitontut eivät kyllä osaa tehdä muuta kuin juoruilla. Oppisivatpa ne edes käyttämään suutaan hyödyllis—" Lucius vaikeni kesken lauseen ja näytti äkkiä hämilliseltä.

Samassa kellarinovi pamahti auki ja käytävälle ryntäsi kaksi poikaa. Toisella oli sekaiset hiukset, yläruumis paljaana sekä nyrkkiin puristettu ketjupaita. Toisen suomupuku oli vyötäisiä myöten auki.

"Apua!" lohikäärme huusi kimeällä äänellä.

"Rauhoittukaa!" Severus tarttui Dracoa hartioista, mutta tämä vain viskeli päätään.

"Murhurum", Draco murisi, "mrurhururum—"

"Väärä tarina, puhu suomea!" Severus antoi hysteeriselle pojalle korvapuustin.

"Ruuuumis! Kellarissa!" Draco kiljaisi, tarttui lohikäärmettään kädestä ja juoksi tämän kanssa kohti ruokasalia kuin Piru kintereillään.

Ron katsoi hetken juoksevien poikien selkiä, kääntyi sitten nuuskien äänekkäästi. Hänen katseensa pysähtyi Luciuksen kädessä olevaan patonginpätkään.

"Aiotko syödä tuon?" hän kysyi toiveikkaasti kuolanoron valuessa pitkin hänen leukaansa. Lucius katsoi poikaa alentuvasti, tuhahti ja painui kohti juhlasalia.

Severus karaisi itsensä ja astui kellarin hämärille rappusille.

 _"Valois"_ , hän kuiskasi ja laskeutui nopeasti raput alas.

"Blaise", hän hengähti, kumartui liikkumattoman pojan vierelle ja kokeili pulssia. Sitä ei tuntunut. Hän laittoi peilin tämän nenän eteen ja testasi hengitystä. Mitään ei tapahtunut.

"Hmm", sanoi Severus.

"Mitä hänelle on tapahtunut?" Pastori Vihreä eli taikaministeri Toffee kysyi hypistellen vihreää knalliaan sormissaan.

"No, hän on selvästi kuollut", Severus vastasi. Hän suoristautui, kaivoi taskustaan lakritsipiipun ja alkoi järsiä sitä. "Mutta miksi?"

"Ehkä hänet myrkytettiin?"  
"Ehkä hän kaatui portaissa?"  
"Ehkä jättiläishämähäkki tappoi hänet?"

Severus mulkaisi sinisiin trikoisiin sekä punaiseen huppuun pukeutunutta Ronia pitkin nenänvarttaan. "Höpsis, Weasley. Ja kymmenen pistettä Rohkelikolta epäsopivasta asuvalinnasta."

"Mutta enhän ole enää edes koulussa!" hämähäkkimieheksi pukeutunut Ron protestoi, mutta Severus vain huitaisi vähättelevästi kädellään.

"Hänellä ei ole ollut mitään kouristuksia, jokainen raaja on normaalisti paikoillaan eikä ruhjeita näy. Lisäksi jättiläishämähäkkejä ei esiinny täällä, vain Kielletyssä metsässä." Severus oli jo syönyt melkein koko piipunvarren. "Oikeastaan hän näyttää siltä, että olisi tympääntynyt kuoliaaksi. Eihän kukaan ole nähnyt keltaisia avaruusaluksia?"

Velhot tuijottivat Severusta kuin tämä olisi tärähtänyt.

"No, se olisikin aika epätodennäköistä. Kai hänet on vain avadoitu." Severus näytti happamalta, kun ei saanutkaan esittää villejä teorioita Blaisen kuolemasta. Yhtäkkiä hänen päähänsä pälkähti jotain.

"Mutta kuka hänet tappoi?"

Auguste Zabini pyyhki kosteita silmäkulmiaan viittansa liepeeseen. Hän oli nostanut naamionsa otsalleen ja näytti nyt oudon kaksinaamaiselta.

"Hän oli hyvä poika, kerrassaan. Vaikka olikin hieman poikiin päin. Mutta hyvä poika kuitenkin. Vaikka ei halunnutkaan liittyä kuolons— siis tulla perhefirmaan töihin. Hyvä poika..."

"Noh, noh." Toffee taputti Augustea selkään lohduttavasti. "Ainahan voit tehdä lisää lapsia."

He ehtivät juuri takaisin juhlasaliin, kun uusi kimeä kirkaisu halkoi ilmaa — tällä kertaa se kuului yläkerrasta. Severuksen katse singahti eteishalliin johtavaan oviaukkoon.

"Lady Narcissa", hän henkäisi. "Yläkertaan!"

Severus laukkasi halliin ja suuntasi suoraan portaikkoon. Ihmiset ryntäsivät hänen peräänsä yhtenä satiinia kahisevana rykelmänä. He saapuivat puuskuttaen isäntäväen makuuhuoneen ovelle ja Severus oli jo koputtamassa sen tammiseen oveen, kunnes huomasi sen olevan raollaan. Hän työnsi oven kokonaan auki valmistautuen pahimpaan.

Keskellä huonetta seisoi Narcissa Malfoy turnyyri vinossa, puuteroitu peruukki hapsottaen, kasvoillaan järkyttynyt ilme.

"Minut on ryöstetty!" Narcissa kiljahti samalla, kun hänen silmänvalkuaisensa muljahtivat esille, käsi lävähti vasten otsaa ja hän vaipui pyörtyneenä maahan. Onneksi Severus oli nopea käänteissään ja otti pyörtyvän Narcissan vastaan. Hän nosti raukean aatelisnaisen sängylle ja leyhytteli tätä ilmasta nykäisemällään viuhkalla.

"Onko kenelläkään hajusuolaa?" hän murahti.

Hagrid kaiveli myyrännahkatakkinsa taskuja, veti esiin muun muassa hillerin, puoli metriä lenkkiä, vuokrasopimuksen sekä Gameboyn. Lopulta hän ojensi pienen lasipullon Severukselle, joka oli katsonut tympääntyneenä toimitusta.

"Etkö ymmärtänyt kutsua? Siinä pyydettiin pukeutumaan naamiaisasuun."

"No eiks nää nahat näytä ihan myyriltä?" Hagrid hämmentyi näyttäen etuhampaitaan ja sipertäen sormillaan leukansa alla. Hän yritti selvästi saada aikaan jyrsijämäistä vaikutelmaa. Se olisi voinut toimiakin, ellei Hagrid olisi ollut noin kolme kertaa isompi kuin kukaan muu huoneessa olijoista ja näin ollen vaikeuttanut pelkällä fyysisellä läsnäolollaan mielikuvaa pienestä, talttahampaisesta myyrästä.

Samassa sängyllä lepäävä kalpeakasvoinen nainen voihkaisi ja vei taas kätensä otsalleen. Severuksen mielessä vilahti ohimennen ajatus otsanahan alle istutetusta ferromagneettisesta implantista sekä halvoista, rautaisista sormuksista. Hän pudisti kiireesti päätään ja keskittyi käsillä olevaan asiaan.

"Mylady? Oletko kunnossa?" Severus yritti olla aivastamatta, kun nainen käänsi päätään ja tämän peruukki pölläytti sankan puuteripilven suoraan hänen kasvoilleen.

"Oih", Narcissa voihkaisi kuulostaen lähinnä siltä, että olisi tuntenut muuta kuin päänsärkyä. Severus nielaisi hiljaa ja vilkaisi nopeasti haaroväliään. Hän veti ohimennen koristetyynyn syliinsä ja vilkaisi taakseen varmistuakseen, ettei Lucius vain ollut huomannut mitään. Hänen yllätyksekseen isäntä ei edes ollut norkoilevan, kaulojaan venyttelevän ihmisjoukon seassa. Severus käänsi taas katseensa toipilaaseen, joka suvaitsi vihdoin avata silmänsä.

"Lady Narcissa, mitä tapahtui?" Severus kysyi lempeästi ja viuhtoi raitista ilmaa naisen kasvoille.

"Mi— minun helmikaulakoruni! Rakkain koruni on varastettu!" Narcissa kiljaisi kimakasti nyyhkäisten samalla sydäntä särkevästi. Severus silitti Narcissan puuteriperuukkia ja pyyhki sitten kämmenensä pielukseen irvistäen vaivihkaa.

"Ei huolta, mylady, minä nuuskin korun esiin!" Severus nousi ylös, kosketti hattuaan ja jätti Narcissan lepäämään vuoteeseensa valkoisen, vilkuttavan kädenjäljen viereen.

Severus kaivoi toisen lakritsipiipun taskustaan ja järsi sitä mietteissään.

"Koska kukaan ei tullut portaissa meitä vastaan, varkaan on pakko olla tässä kerroksessa! Taidanpa etsiä johtolankoja", Severus järkeili tärkeilevänä ja tarttui toisella kädellään suurennuslasiinsa. Hän lähti kulkemaan selkä kyyryssä pitkin käytävää ja tutki mattoon painautuneita jalanjälkiä suurella mielenkiinnolla. Vieraat seurasivat hänen perässään kuiskutellen keskenään, mutta älysivät kuitenkin jättää kunnon hajuraon etsivään.

Severus saapui ovelle, jonka takaa kuului vaimeita ääniä. Hän painoi korvansa oven alareunaa vasten.

_"Et sinä voi laittaa sauvaasi sinne tuollaisena, idiootti!"  
"Miksen muka voisi? Mitä vikaa siinä on? Sehän on kelpo sauva."  
"Siihen täytyy ensin laittaa sitä ainetta!"  
"Mitä ainetta? Ai sitä ainetta, hyvä on. Missä se on?"  
"Katso lipaston laatikosta."  
"Löytyi! Laitankin tätä kunnon kerroksen, niin herra on tyytyväinen!"_

"Ahaa, siellä huolletaan taikasauvaa", Severus sanoi nousten ylös. Väkijoukosta kuului muutama paljonpuhuva tirskahdus. "Niin, tiedän. Taikasauva ja sauva. Hehheh. Mutta näissä tapauksissa kaksimielisen kuuloinen kommentti tarkoittaa aina sitä tavallista vaihtoehtoa. Se vain kuulostaa siltä toiselta sauvalta", Severus vakuutti ja työnsi oven selälleen. Hän räpäytti silmiään. Hän räpäytti toisen kerran silmiään.

"Kas hei, setä Severus. Olemme tässä vähän... kiireisiä. Tulisitko käymään vasta hetken kuluttua?"

Draco virnisti kummisedälleen jatkaen muitta mutkitta Juuri Sen Toisen Sauvan liukastamista. Hän istui polvillaan jonkun toisen polvien välissä. Tuolla jollain toisella oli ruipelot pattipolvet, ja hänen ranteensa oli sidottu sängynpäätyyn rohkelikkosolmiolla. Sitten tyynyvuoren takaa kurkisti Harryn pää. Harryn hiukset olivat tietysti sekaisin ja hänen huulensa punoittivat suorastaan herkullisen punaisina.

"Kyllä... anteeksi... menenkin tästä. Luulin vain, että..." Severus mökelsi ja perääntyi pikamarssia kaataen mustaviittaisen kuolonsyöjän alleen.

"Varo!"

"Anteeksi, Auguste", Severus mutisi miehelle, joka vain murahti ja hieroi vasenta kättään.

"Hei vaan. Ja isi, vedätkö oven kiinni", Draco huikkasi iskien silmää. Lucius veti raskaan oven kiinni hitaasti ja vilkuili viimeiseen saakka poikansa touhuja.

"Ehkä vetäydymme takaisin lady Narcissan huoneistoon. Minusta tuntuu, että etsinkin mieluummin johtolankoja holvista", Severus mutisi vihertävin kasvoin. Hän ei ollut edes huomannut Luciuksen saapumista, niin järkyttynyt hän oli.

_Oli väliajan vuoro._

Narcissan huoneistosta oli löytynyt vain huulipunatahrainen tupakantumppi tungettuna itämaiseen tohveliin, paikallisen yökerhon, _ZyaG:n_ , pääsylipun kanta sekä kestotilauskaavake _Me Homot_ -lehteen. Eli ei mitään, minkä varassa Severus olisi voinut jatkaa tutkimustaan. Hän johdatti lady Narcissan alas pitkin suurta portaikkoa selostaen tälle laajalti tutkimuksistaan.

"Moni voisi kuvitella, että huulipunainen tupakantumppi viittaa selvästi naispuoliseen varkaaseen. Vaan ehei! Olen perehtynyt asiaan ja voin kertoa, ettei huulipuna ole outo esine velhonkaan kampauspöydällä! Varsinkaan tällainen, kirkkaanpunainen. Tämähän sopisi hyvin minulle, kun hiuksenikin ovat näin tummat", Severus selosti ja jäi tuijottamaan natsaa mietteissään. Hän ei saanut karistettua mielestään ajatusta, että oli nähnyt tismalleen samansävyiset huulet jossain. Aivan äsken.

"Oi, Severus, olet niin viisas!" Narcissa hönkäisi tuijottaen kavaljeeriaan palvovin katsein. Severus kääntyi katsomaan puuteroitua talon emäntää ja nosti tämän käden huulilleen.

"Kutsu minua Sevlockiksi, mylady", hän lausui kulmiaan kohotellen. Narcissa päästi voihkaisevan huokauksen ja vei toisen kätensä miehustalleen.

He jatkoivat matkaansa kohti ruokasalia, minne hovimestari Reaperin piti pian tarjoilla päivällinen. Reaperin pakkomielle ruuan tuputtamiseen ei ollut laantunut, sillä tämä oli kulkenut heidän perässään jo puoli tuntia tarjoten alkupaloja. Reaper olisi voinut huolehtia ennemminkin omasta ruokailustaan, sen verran laiha tämä oli. Suorastaan sairaalloisen laiha, miltei kuin luuranko. Toisaalta tämä sopi hyvin kuvaan, sillä mies esitti olevansa Kuolema. Taitava naamiaisasu, siis!

Sever— siis Sevlock kulki mietteissään ja pohti, mitä kaikkea tapahtumat merkitsivät. Kuka oli tappanut Blaisen ja miksi? Miten helminauha liittyi kaikkeen? Mistä tuota huulipunaa sai ostaa? Ja kuka hemmetti tuo oli?!

Viimeisen mietteen kohde istui kaikessa rauhassa karttahuoneen suuressa nojatuolissa ja suki vahattuja viiksiään. Hänellä oli munanmuotoinen, kalju pää ja vanhanaikaiset vaatteet. Hänen kädessään oli kupillinen teetä, josta hän hörppäsi sivistyneesti ennen kuin laski sen sivupöydälle leipälautasen viereen. Ron katsoi kaipaavasti lautasella olevaa lohipasteijaa ja pyyhkäisi kuolapisaran suupielestään. Hänen mahansa päästi kummallisen urahduksen.

"Aiotko syödä tuon?" hän sopersi.

Pieni, kummallinen mies katsoi Ronia nenävarttaan pitkin, tunki pasteijan suuhunsa pahankurisesti tuhahtaen ja kääntyi sitten väkijoukkoon päin.

"Ah, _mes amis_ , kuinka hauskaa, että päätitte tulla tervehtimään minua", mies sanoi sievistelevällä, belgialaisella aksentilla.

"Anteeksi vain, mutta tämä on Malfoyn kartano, ja meillä on täällä juhlat. Kuka hemmetti sinä olet?" Severus kysyi ja kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Ah, _monsieur_ , mutta se ei olekaan polttavin kysymys tänään. Todellisuudessa haluatte tietää, kuka on murhaaja!"

Samassa kuolonsyöjäksi erittäin hyvin naamioitunut vieras, Auguste Zabini, ryntäsi ihmismuurin läpi.

_"Que? Tu sais si qui faisait mourir mon fils?"  
"Mais bien sûr je sais, monsieur. Mes petites apoplexies grises ont été flexibles aujourd'hui."  
"Et? Qui est coupable?"_ (*)

" _Coupable?_ Luonnollisesti syyllinen on... AAARRRRGGH!"

"Ai, se linna? Miten murhaaja voi olla linna?" Auguste mietti otsa kurtussa.

"Äh, senkin fransmanni, se oli kuolinkorina! Etkö näe, kuinka hän kouristelee? Tuossa leivoksessa oli varmasti myrkkyä!" Severus mulkoili huppupäistä miestä. Ron nielaisi äänekkäästi ja pyyhki taas hikeä otsaltaan.

"Myrkkyä? Kuka hänet olisi myrkyttänyt" Auguste kysyi häkeltyneenä ja tuijotti Severusta. Väkijoukko kääntyi kuin yhtenä värikkäänä sekamelskana, ja Severus tunsi kymmenen silmäparin katseen itsessään.

"No, asiaa pitää tutkia", hän vastasi rykien hermostuneena ja hivuttautui kohti ovea. Hän kurkkasi käytävälle kuullessaan oven kolahduksen. Muutamaa metriä kauempana seisoi Lucius, joka sulki ovea perässään ja oikoi kaapuaan viheltäen nuotin vierestä.

"Lucius."

"Mitä?" Lucius kysyi pälyillen hermostuneena ympärilleen.

"Missä sinä olit?" Severus uteli.

"Minä vain tulin... tuolta aivan juuri äsken", Lucius selitti punastuen ja osoitti epämääräisesti taakseen. Hän perääntyi hieman päästääkseen Severuksen kurkkaamaan ovesta sisään. Huoneessa oli vain kotitonttu, joka petasi sänkyä, mutta Severuksen haukansilmät huomasivat pienen, ruskean olennon olevan siivottomassa kunnossa.

"Pyyhi suupielesi, törkyinen otus!" Severus murahti ja sulki oven. Hän katsoi vieraita, katsoi sitten Luciusta ja lopulta portaita alas laskeutuvia nuoria miehiä, jotka näyttivät kerrassaan vapautuneilta.

"Taidan tarvita hieman musiikkia", hän totesi.

Hän suunnisti suoraan ruokasaliin ja tarttui viuluunsa loihtien siitä vähemmän pehmeitä, saati sitten naturelleja säveliä. Hän ei edes huomannut nurkassa istuvaa punaihoista, sarvipäistä sekä sorkkajalkaista olentoa, joka repi hampaillaan lihaa kanankoivesta röyhtäillen välissä mustia huuruja.

Jonkun ajan kuluttua Severus laski viulunsa pöydälle ja palautui takaisin maan päälle. Musiikki auttoi aina keskittymään, nyt hänellä oli Vastaus. Hän kääntyi katsomaan vieraita ja avasi suunsa paljastaakseen syyllisen. Sanat takertuivat kuitenkin hänen kurkkuunsa, kun hän huomasi kaikkien joko leikkivän hippaa tai hyppivän hyppynaruilla. Kummallista oli myös se, että jokaisen korvista pursusi parsaa.

"Miksi teillä on parsaa korvissa?" Severus ihmetteli.

"Mitä?" Narcissa sanoi ilmeettömänä.

"Kysyin, että miksi teillä on parsaa korvissa!" Severus korotti ääntään.

"MITÄ?!"

"MIKSI TEILLÄ ON PARSAA KORVISSA?!" Severus mylväisi naama punaisena.

"Eivät he kuule, koska heillä on parsaa korvissa", Ron sanoi pureskellen parsaa.

Severus tuhahti ja tarttui taikasauvaansa. Siihen puiseen.

_"Tulejo parsa!"_

Kuului yksi yhteinen PLOP, kun vihreät vihannekset lensivät ihmisten korvista. Väkijoukko loi hämmentyneitä katseita Severukseen, joka suojasi käsillään kasvojaan parsasateelta. Kun parsasade oli ohi, hän suoristautui happamannäköisenä.

"Niin, ajattelin vain kysyä, että kiinnostaako teitä kuulla Vastaus Siihen Perimmäiseen Kysymykseen?"

"Neljäkymmentäkaksi, neljäkymmentäkaksi!" Piru huusi nurkasta.

"Ei vastausta Elämään, Maailmankaikkeuteen ja Kaikkeen, vaan siihen toiseen kysymykseen. Kuka murhasi Blaise Zabinin sekä sen pienen, kummallisen miehen."

Piru näytti nololta.

"Tahtoisin ensin palauttaa mieliinne muutaman seikan." Severus kaivoi viimeisen lakritsipiippunsa taskustaan ja asetti sen hampaidensa väliin. Hän asteli edestakaisin vieraiden edessä. "Blaisen murhan ajankohtaa emme tiedä. Tiedämme vain, että sillä hetkellä kun hänet löydettiin, salista oli poissa muutama ihminen. Narcissa Malfoy, jonka voimme jättää laskuista pois mietittäessämme murhaajaa, sillä kellarissa ei näkynyt yhtään puuteria. Draco Malfoy sekä Harry Potter, jotka löysivät ruumiin eivätkä siis voi olla murhaajia. Ja Lucius Malfoy, jolla ei kyllä ole alibia, mutta joka ei voi olla syyllinen yhdestä yksinkertaisesta syystä."

"Mikä se semmoinen syy on?" Pastori Vihreä kysyi.

"Lucius on liian HOT sellaiseen", Severus sanoi huokaisten.

"Ah, niin tietysti."

"Tästä voinkin jatkaa johtopäätökseeni, että murhaaja on—"

Jostain kuului rummunpärinää, ja katseet kääntyivät hetkeksi ruokapöydän alle, missä Dobby istui edessään patarumpu.

"Kröhöm", sanoi Severus, ja sai taas kaiken huomion. "Syyllinen on tietysti hovimestari Grim Reaper."

"Mitä? Millä perusteella?" hovimestari Grim Reaper kysyi ovelta.

"No, siksi koska hovimestari on _aina_ syyllinen. Etkö ole lukenut salapoliisitarinoita?"

"En. Eikä sillä ole enää mitään väliäkään", hovimestari sanoi ja alkoi hyräillä _Mission Impossible_ -tunnusmusiikkia. Hän työnsi kätensä kuminaamarin alle ja vetäisi sen pois päästään. Hän katsoi ympärilleen punaisilla silmillään ja nauroi hyistä naurua.

"Hän-jota-ei-saa-nimetä!" yleisö kohahti.

"Nimetkää pois, ei se minua haittaa", Voldemort vastasi ja nyppi kuminriekaleita kalpeilta kasvoiltaan. Yksi jos toinenkin vieraista tapaili taikasauvaansa taskustaan, mutta Voldemort oli nopeampi.

_"Karkotaseet!"_

Hän nauroi taas. "Kuvittelitteko pärjäävänne pimeyden ruhtinaalle?"

Piru yskäisi vaivautuneena nurkassa.

"Äh, kuvittelitteko pärjäävänne pimeyden lordille?" Voldemort korjasi irvistäen.

"No, tuota, emme tienneet, että sinä olit sinä. Luulimme sinua Grim Reaperiksi", Severus mutisi.

"Niin, yritin vain olla ovela ja saada Harry Potterin pois päiviltä tarvitsematta viettää seuraavia vuosisatoja verikoston kohteena hänen lapsilleen sekä lapsenlapsilleen seitsemässä polvessa."

"Eh, olen vasta 18-vuotias ja kaiken lisäksi homo", Harry sanoi irvistäen.

"Joka tapauksessa!" Voldemort alkoi jo hermostua. Sen huomasi hänen pullistelevasta otsasuonestaan. Hän osoitti sauvallaan Harrya.

_"Avada ked—"_

Samassa suuren, eteishalliin johtavan oviaukon läpi ryntäsi kymmenkunta hevosta, joista jokaisen selässä oli univormupukuinen mies. Etummainen miehistä puhalsi trumpettiin.

"Töttöröröö!"

"Ratsuväki saapui!" Dobby hihkaisi pöydän alta.

Voldemort ahmaisi henkeä ja tarrasi kädellään kaapunsa rintamuksesta. Hänen silmänsä näyttivät pullahtavan ulos kuopistaan ja hänen valkoiset kasvonsa värjääntyivät pikkuhiljaa punaisiksi, sitten sinisiksi. Hän keikkui muutaman sekunnin kannoillaan ja kellahti sitten selälleen maahan.

Kaikki vaikenivat. Jopa hevoset olivat hiljaa.

"Voldemort?" Harry nyhjäisi jalallaan liikkumatonta ruumista, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Severusta. "Voldemort taisi saada sydänkohtauksen."

Lucius nauroi rehvakkaasti ja silitteli hajamielisesti Dobbyn päätä. "Se siitä murhamysteeristä, nyt voimme siirtyä pöytään!" hän sytytti tupakan puhalteli rennosti savurenkaita.

"Mutta, Lucius, emme vielä tiedä, kuka varasti helminauhan tai tappoi sen kummallisen, pienen miehen", Severus marisi.

"Poirotin", Piru huikkasi väliin ja sai mulkaisun Severukselta.

"Tuota, meillä on vähän tunnustettavaa", Draco sanoi. Hän tarttui Harrya kädestä ja nyökkäsi tälle rohkaisevasti.

"Niin, tuota. Dracolla on ollut paljon paineita viime aikoina, joten... niitä paineita on sitten puuttunut sieltä toisesta paikasta", Harry alkoi selittää, "joten minä _lainasin_ Narcissan helminauhaa, kun ajattelin että Draco voisi innostua pienestä roolileikistä, missä minä olin haaremiorja ja hän ankara kalifi. Sitä paitsi helmet kuulemma sointuvat hyvin kuulaaseen ihooni."

"Ahaa! Se huulipunatahrainen tupakantumppi oli siis sinun!" Severus huudahti ja mittaili Harryn hiuksia katseellaan. Heidän sävyeronsa oli häviävän pieni. Ehkä Harry kertoisi hänelle myöhemmin, mistä oli huulipunansa hankkinut.

"Mutta entä sitten se kummallinen ja pieni—" Piru rykäisi, ja Severus mulkaisi tätä taas korjaten sanomansa "—siis Poirot. Mihin hän kuoli?"

"Ruokamyrkytykseen?"  
"Allergiseen reaktioon?"  
"Jättiläishämähäkin pistoon?"

Severus pyöräytti silmiään ja kyykistyi tutkimaan kuollutta pimeyden lordia. Hänen katseensa osui Voldemortin käteen, jossa komeili hopeinen sormus. Sormuksessa näytti olevan jonkinlainen säiliö, jonka kansi oli auennut.

"Äh, anna sen raadon maata ja tule maistamaan näitä alkupaloja", Lucius huikkasi ja kurottui lohipasteijoiden puoleen. Hän valikoi hetken ja tarttui sitten niistä suurimpaan ja pulleimpaan.

Severuksesta tuntui, kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt siihen pieneen, kahden sekunnin välissä viipyvään hetkeen, ja hänen aivonsa tajusivat samaan aikaan monta seikkaa.

Yksi. Voldemortin sormus oli juuri sellainen, jonka sisällä säilytettiin tappavaa myrkkyä.  
Kaksi. Poirot oli syönyt lohipasteijan juuri ennen kuolemaansa.  
Kolme. Lucius oli juuri työntämässä suuhunsa samanlaista pasteijaa.

"Lohimousse!" Severus huusi ja pyristeli seisaalleen. "Lucius, eeeeeeiiiiii!" hän karjaisi, mutta liian myöhään.

Lucius nuolaisi sormiaan ja katsoi hämmentyneenä Severusta. Hänen kasvoillaan kävi pieni nykäys, sitten niille nousi kaamea irvistys. Luciuksen lihakset aloittivat nykimisen ja vaahto pursusi hänen suustaan. Hän tipahti rymisten tuolilta alas ja potki kantapäillään lattiaa. 

Kaikki tuijottivat. Hiljaisuus valtasi salin. Kunnes...

Kaukaisuudesta kiiri karmea kirkaisu ja taikaministeri Toffee vilkaisi olkansa yli.

"Se oli Weatherbyn sihteeri, ja hän on vihainen. Juoskaa henkenne edestä!"

Ta-da-da-dammmm...

_LOPPU_

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Pakollinen suomennos:  
> "Mitä? Tiedättekö, kuka tappoi poikani?"  
> "Mutta tietysti tiedän, hyvä herra. Pienet, harmaat aivosoluni ovat olleet vetreitä tänään."  
> "No, kuka on syyllinen?"


End file.
